Don't think
by Ishiguro Aname
Summary: A agitação de uma grande empresa deleitava Milo, gostava da correria daquele ambiente. As pessoas se ocupavam e se estressavam tanto que nem conseguiam pensar na própria vida. E não queria pensar... Queria apenas aproveitar. Principalmente ali, recebendo boas vindas tão calorosas do presidente da empresa! One shot/Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Mestre Kurumada. Eles só reproduzem minhas ideias malignas!

**N/A: **A história não é lá graaaaandes coisas, mas foi muito bom escrever essa fic, então espero que gostem! ^~^'

**AVISO: contém cenas de sexo homossexual explícito (detalhes do ato entre homens). Se nenhum dos dois temas são de seu agrado, sugiro que não leiam.**

Boa leitura! :3

* * *

Era o primeiro dia de trabalho de Milo naquela empresa tão grande. Passara por vários outros setores até chegar ao de finanças, e ficara encantado ao ver uma pequena parte das outras salas. Grandes, luxuosas, terrivelmente aconchegantes... Mas geladas demais! Sentia-se num freezer desde que pisou naquele prédio, e ia piorando conforme chegava aos andares de cima, perto da área da presidência. Não podia esperar menos...

Trabalharia numa pequena cabine, como auxiliar. Teria o dobro de trabalho e a metade do salário de uma secretaria. Mas não se importava, queria estar onde estava. Odiava ter que usar roupas sociais engomadinhas, mas assumia entre quatro paredes que terno e, principalmente, gravatas, o excitavam muito! Não que estivesse ali apenas para alimentar sua tara, claro que não! O que mais lhe atraía era aquela agitação, a correria do ambiente. Pessoas apressadas e atarefadas. Gostava daquilo. Não existia distração mais produtiva do que correr com papéis e repassar telefonemas que nem fazia questão de saber do que se tratavam, sem se importar com os pensamentos... Aliás, quando teria tempo pra pensar em pessoalidades? E o melhor de tudo: quanto mais alto chegasse na hierarquia, menos tempo teria. Pensar na sua vida tirava o prazer de vive-la.

Por onde passava, sentia os olhares sobre si, por qualquer corredor, qualquer área. Não importava a idade, sexo ou especialização, ninguém conseguia resistir ao seu ar sedutor natural, com os cachos loiros balançando em uma altura perigosa... Como não olhar para onde os fios terminavam? Os olhos azuis, tão claros e tão brilhantes, iluminaram o ambiente cinzento, e o sorriso constante, sincero, fazia todos se perguntarem como podia estar tão feliz em um lugar como aquele. Não se deixou abalar. Cumprimentou as pessoas que trabalhavam no seu setor e se acomodou no seu pequeno cubículo.

Por que parecia que ali era ainda mais frio do que o resto do prédio se tinha tão pouco espaço? Bem, acostumar-se-ia com aquilo também! Reparou que já tinha algumas caixas empilhadas num canto, talvez umas seis. Todas com livros e arquivos que teria que começar a ver antes de repassar.

Colocou a caixinha com seus pertences pessoais sobre a mesa no canto oposto e afastou a cadeira bege, deixando-a de lado e ficando em pé mesmo. Sorriu de canto e pegou a caixa novamente, virado a abertura pra baixo e deixando os objetos espalharem-se aleatoriamente, inclusive no chão. Estava pronto! Apoiou as mãos na cintura bem delineada e olhou à sua volta. Era realmente muito pequeno... Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir três batidas compassadas na porta. Nem viu quando a fechara!

Se não soubesse quem era, estranharia o fato de alguém o estar perturbando, sendo que todo o material que precisava para trabalhar já estava devidamente acomodado no seu canto e acabara de chegar. Não deixou de sorrir malicioso antes de virar-se para trás e falar no tom mais profissional que conseguiu fazer.

– Entre!

– Com licença...

A polidez nunca era deixada de lado, reparou. O homem ruivo à sua frente estava especialmente belo em um terno e calça social negros, camisa azul bebê e gravata chumbada. Neutro e displicente com uma das mãos no bolso da calça, em uma pose altiva, denotando quem exatamente ele era ali dentro.

– A que devo a honra da visita tão inesperada do presidente da empresa, senhor Ferrand? – carregou sua voz de ironia ao falar com o francês de olhos avermelhados.

– Quis dar as boas vindas pessoalmente... Senhor Leodônias – rebateu com malícia.

O loiro se surpreendeu. Esperava alguma resposta atravessada ou fria, como era do feitio do outro, mas sentiu uma pontada em seu baixo ventre ao notar o tom de voz que foi usado. Lembrava a de um predador, e sabia muito bem que tipo de predador era aquele cara...

Não pode pensar muito mais. Sentiu seu corpo ser prensado de forma rude contra a mesa atrás de si, tendo uma perna se colocando entre as suas e um joelho pressionando sua virilha enquanto uma boca faminta e macia atacava a sua, o beijando quase que desajeitadamente, apenas uma massagem.

– Mas que recepção deliciosa, Camus! – apenas ouviu um riso baixo e foi colocado sobre a mesa, calando-se ao receber um beijo tão voluptuoso quanto o primeiro, dessa vez sentindo a língua atrevida pedindo passagem entre seus lábios, o que não demorou a ceder. Agora a massagem era interna, ambos descobrindo os cantos mais escondidos da boca do outro, sem se dar conta do rastro de saliva que era deixado no queixo de ambos.

As mãos do francês subiam pelas coxas do grego, as afastando pra que pudesse se encaixar entre as pernas torneadas. Voltou a explorar o corpo do outro, desarrumando sem preocupação a roupa bem arrumada que usava. Teve apenas o cuidado de resvalar os dedos sobre os mamilos turgidos de excitação antes de começar a abrir botão por botão a camisa branca que seu parceiro usava. A contragosto, apartou o beijo, diminuindo o ritmo repentinamente.

– E esperava menos de mim, Milo? – ainda estava na metade... Lento, torturante demais! – Acho que preciso ser mais... Duro... Com você!

Ah, aquele duplo sentido! A voz de Camus era toda perversão. Sabia que o outro era um amante e tanto por trás da pose de homem sério, e como adorava isso! Só o fato de o ruivo estar excitado e solto a ponto de falar coisas daquela maneira o enlouquecia...

– Não consigo sentir o quanto está duro por baixo dessas roupas engomadas – se apoiou na parede onde estava encostada a mesa e puxou Camus pela gravata para que aproximasse o rosto do seu peito, onde já estava nu, enquanto tinha o ultimo botão de sua camisa sendo aberto ainda mais devagar. Ora, mas que francês atrevido!

– Se eu estiver dentro de você vai poder sentir bem? – olhou ligeiramente para o rosto do amante antes de passar a língua – ainda devagar – sobre um dos mamilos, o chupando com força em seguida e repetindo esse gesto com o outro, mas o mordiscando em seguida.

Riu baixo ao ouvir o gemido manhoso de Milo, olhando novamente pra cima pra vê-lo inclinar a cabeça pra trás, a encostando na parede, e mordendo o lábio inferior. Sempre reparava o quanto essas atitudes do namorado eram sensuais, naturais! Podia ouvi-lo gemer por horas a fio que não se cansaria, apenas se excitaria mais e mais...

Desafivelou o cinto do loiro e o puxou de forma brusca, o batendo na mesa em seguida para chamar a atenção de Milo, que o olhou assustado. Sorriu satisfeito e subiu os lábios até o ouvido dele.

– Talvez apenas dentro não seja o suficiente... – tirou a camisa desabotoada de dentro da calça também aberta – Acho que se eu não me afundar não vai conseguir sentir!

– Pode fazer isso lá em casa, quando me algemar na cama, porque agora quem vai te comer sou eu!

Camus não esperava pelo que Milo fez. Simplesmente foi empurrado com o pé ate se desequilibrar e cair sentado nas caixas empilhadas. Teve os lábios tomados com fúria e seu terno começou a ser tirado, pra ter sua camisa aberta com um descuido desmedido. Seu loiro era muito impaciente e imprudente, mas assumiu uma parcela de culpa... Não pretendia transar com Milo ali, num ambiente de trabalho, logo no primeiro dia de trabalho, quando foi procura-lo. Ia apenas provoca-lo pra fazer à noite o que foi dito pelo namorado. Algema-lo na cama e se afundar naquele corpo até não aguentar mais!

Porém, fora ingênuo demais em pensar que podia mexer com o escorpião sem ser picado... Bem, literalmente, no caso, porque em meio ao seu devaneio e sua culpa teve toda a roupa tirada. Estava completamente nu, dentro de um cubículo, com várias outras pessoas do lado, na sua própria empresa! Restou apenas a gravata com um nó frouxo. Mas o que importava agora? Fora colocado de quatro sobre as caixas, com a cara quase colada na parede, e não pode deixar de reparar o quanto aquelas caixas pareciam estar estrategicamente colocadas. Estava ajoelhado sobre apenas uma, enquanto na frente, onde estava com as mãos e o peitoral apoiados, havia duas pilhas, lado a lado, com duas. Não duvidava que aquilo fosse premeditado...

Milo não demorou. Em uma única estocada, rápida e seca, penetrou o francês de uma vez, que precisou morder a própria mão pra tentar conter um grito, saindo apenas um gemido estrangulado. Estava acostumado, mas ainda doía... E quando o loiro se movia rápido, se arremetendo com força contra o seu interior, sem esperar que se acostumasse, doía ainda mais! Mas como era boa... Aquela dor... O grego só ficava daquele jeito quando seu membro já estava dolorido de tanta excitação. Esse detalhe fazia com que fosse a dor mais prazerosa que poderia sentir!

Mordeu a gravata pra tentar não gritar e começou a rebolar no mesmo ritmo das estocadas; firmes, fortes, cada vez mais rápidas e deliciosas! Ah, Camus estava praticamente delirando! Suas forças se esvaiam aos poucos, teve que encostar seu rosto e as mãos na parede fria pra impedir que seu corpo caísse dali de cima. Mesmo assim, sentia que estava caindo, em queda livre.

As estocadas tornavam-se mais violentas à medida que Milo sentia Camus se contrair, dificultando sua passagem pra dentro do corpo que já era, naturalmente, apertado demais pra si. Mas se encaixavam tão perfeitamente um no outro que toda essa dificuldade se transformava em uma deliciosa e erótica dança. O loiro gostava de ver como seu membro deslizava pra fora e pra dentro do seu ruivo, que rebolava ainda mais, num pedido mudo pra ser mais rude, ir mais rápido.

Sim, seu francês também era um perfeito safado! Por vezes desviava seu olhar pro rosto colado na parede, na expressão dolorida devido à força com que mordia a gravata... Uma cena perfeita! Isso só o fazia gemer mais. Gemia até se lembrar de que não estavam sozinhos no prédio e se detinha.

Parou as estocadas de repente e se aproximou do ouvido do namorado.

– Agora quero ver seu rostinho corado...

Não esperou resposta e colocou o ruivo novamente deitado de costas nas caixas, um pouco mais para o lado pra que ficasse sobre duas fileiras com duas caixas. Voltou a penetra-lo com a força anterior e puxou a gravata de sua boca, colando a própria à dele pra conter os gemidos de ambos. Estocava-o vigorosamente agora. O ritmo não diminuiu nem quando tiveram que apartar o beijo, pelo contrário, via o rosto vermelho de Camus e usava toda a força que conseguia, mas precisou colocar dois dedos na boca dele ao notar os gemidos ficarem mais altos e despudorados. Qualquer um de fora reconheceria a voz rouca e as palavras gritadas com sotaque e em francês.

– Eu... Queria ouvir... Ah! – fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes antes de prosseguir – Mas o presidente... Não... – tentou ironizar, uma vã tentativa – Droga!

Camus aproveitou-se dessa fraqueza pra empurrar Milo com uma perna, exatamente como o outro fizera consigo. De onde tinha tirado forças pra tal ato? Não fazia ideia!

Rapidamente, fez o loiro se sentar na cadeira e montou em seu colo, ondulando de forma incrivelmente sensual seu quadril contra o membro pulsante abaixo de si, freneticamente. Voltou a colocar os dedos em sua boca e lançava olhares maliciosos para Milo, soltando gemidos baixos e arrastados. Sentia as mãos em suas nádegas o trazendo pra baixo com violência, já as sentia doloridas por causa das unhas cravadas na sua pele, mas pouco se importava! Queria apenas gozar e ouvir seu amante rosnar seu nome, depois repeti-lo num ultimo suspiro cansado.

Movido por esse pensamento, levou a mão até seu próprio membro e começou a bombeá-lo, se concentrando com apertões na ponta, pressionando o polegar na glande e os dedos um pouco mais embaixo. Estava tão sensível... Fechou os olhos e se sentiu caindo novamente. A mesma sensação do começo do ato. Porque com Milo era intenso desde que começava até o momento do ápice, da ultima força.

Enfim, expeliu seu prazer na barriga do namorado, tombando o corpo pra frente, mesmo ainda sendo movido pelas mãos dele. Não muito tempo depois, ouviu o que tanto queria.

– Ahn... Camus! – Milo rosnou entredentes, para em seguida dar uma estocada mais forte e abraçar a cintura do francês. Acabou por suspirar, ofegante – Camus...

O ruivo sorriu de forma terna, mesmo que não pudesse ser visto. Mesmo quando a transa era intensa assim, percebia o carinho que Milo nutria por si, o jeito alucinante era apenas uma característica. Não que não tivessem noites mais regadas a toques suaves... Mas o ultimo suspiro apaixonado do loiro quando o ato estava concluído lembrava alguém prestes a desfalecer, de fato. Usava a ultima força pra chamar quem deseja estar perto quando o fim chega, o rosto que quer levar pra sempre na memória, assim como a voz, o sentimento... Seu coração falhou uma batida ao pensar nisso. Era uma morte. E renascia quando as forças voltavam e tinha os cabelos acariciados carinhosamente.

Que pensamento deprimente pra se ter após algo tão maravilhoso! Mas sempre, sempre... Nunca deixou de reparar nesse detalhe em Milo. Era tempestuoso, porém a única coisa que conseguia falar em momentos de anseio, desespero, agitação e, enfim, o desfecho, era seu nome. Ele não pensava em mais nada. Apenas no seu nome, em quem estava consigo.

De fato, Milo não gostava de pensar. Era movido pelo momento. Pela correria, não pela perfeição. E o grego conseguia transformar isso em uma qualidade fortíssima! Vivia intensamente, cada dia com o namorado era uma nova aventura, desde que o conhecera, oito anos atrás. Isso se aprofundou quando começaram a namorar dois anos mais tarde. Admirava muito isso nele! Não era qualquer um que conseguia ter essas características sem dar muitas cabeçadas e sofrer por imprudências cometidas.

– Camus? – acordou de seus pensamentos, sobressaltado. Estava com os braços em torno do pescoço dele, e sentia as mãos ainda em sua cintura, em um abraço mais firme. Devaneou tanto que o loiro acabou recuperando as forças - É melhor nos vestirmos, vão estranhar se você ficar muito tempo aqui, e ainda precisa ficar enrolando um pouco pra não sair com essa cara tão amassada quanto a roupa!

Riu da observação. Tinha um namorado bem esperto, e estufava o peito ao pensar nisso!

– Certo, certo... – levantou-se e recolheu suas roupas perto das caixas, as vestindo apressadamente enquanto Milo fazia o mesmo. Acabou se demorando na gravata e logo sentiu os braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura mais uma vez. Virou o rosto para o lado e deu de cara com o do amante. Deixou-se ficar assim, encarando os orbes cintilantes que o mirava com paixão.

– Obrigado pela recepção, senhor Ferrand! Pode ter certeza que, com um tratamento como esse, meu trabalho será muito melhor executado – havia duplo sentido na sua frase, mas Camus apenas riu, gargalhou, sendo acompanhado - Vou começar a trazer roupas e alguns acessórios pros intervalos, o que acha?

– Claro. Ninguém vai reparar que você entra aqui com uma roupa e sai com outra! – Milo bufou com a ironia, fazendo Camus rir novamente – E eles sabem distinguir quando uma marca de chicote ou algema é feita na hora ou na noite anterior.

– E posso saber como o senhor sabe que eles sabem desse detalhe?

– Não sou o único no setor que tem um namorado dado a sadomasoquismo!

– É melhor eles não serem chegados a voyeurismo, mesmo estando na França, pra não ficarem metendo o bedelho onde não são chamados! – acabou falando a ultima parte um pouco alto, com a intenção de que ouvissem.

– Enlouqueceu, Milo Leodônias? – ralhou com o grego, mas recebeu uma gostosa risada como resposta – ora, cale a boca e volte ao trabalho, sim? Tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco, preciso ir.

– Posso marcar um horário com você também? – perguntou com segundas intenções, soltando o francês e indo encostar-se à mesa, com os braços cruzados.

Olhou-o sério por um instante. Apenas pra manter a pose, pensou Milo.

Aproximou-se do loiro a passos lentos, ainda com uma expressão severa, mas suavizou logo que chegou bem perto, unindo seus lábios em um selinho singelo.

– Tenho uma hora a mais de almoço que você, mas nós dois saímos ao meio-dia. Passo aqui pra descermos juntos.

– Tudo bem... – trocaram um ultimo selinho antes de Camus se afastar até a porta. Parou com a mão na maçaneta ao ouvir Milo o chamado, então virou pra trás, o outro estava na mesma posição – Bom serviço, ruivo. Amo você, tá?

– _Merci_... Boa sorte pra você, espero que se sinta confortável – suspirou de maneira descaradamente apaixonada e sorriu – _Je t'aime, mon grec. Je t'aime._

Seguiram para suas respectivas funções, até a hora de se verem novamente. E seguiram o dia sem pensar em mais nada, leves e felizes, sem pensar em nada! Não precisavam fazer isso, quando tinham a certeza estampada em si de que um fazia parte da vida do outro.

**FINISH! \o/**

* * *

**N/A: **Falei que tinha cena de sexo explícito! xD é o casal que eu mais amo nesse mundo, apesar de estar ultrapassado, não podia deixar essa ideia passar em branco... Então esse é um presente a todas que tem uma tara louca por esses dois HSUAJKSAHUI

Obrigada, e até a próxima! o/


End file.
